


oh, darlin', don't you ever grow up

by pearlselegancies



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Babysitting, F/M, Fluff, mateo would be a good dad okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Robin, Mateo discovered, was a fairly easy baby to babysit. All you had to do with her, was to make sure she had eaten (something Grace usually took care of before she left), make sure her diaper was changed every two and a half hours, and let her sleep. Other than that, he didn’t really have to do anything with her.
Relationships: Grace Ryder/Judd Ryder (9-1-1 Lone Star), Mateo Chavez/Marjan Marwani (9-1-1 Lone Star)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	oh, darlin', don't you ever grow up

Robin, Mateo discovered, was a fairly easy baby to babysit. All you had to do with her, was to make sure she had eaten (something Grace usually took care of before she left), make sure her diaper was changed every two and a half hours, and let her sleep. Other than that, he didn’t really have to do anything with her.

He liked that. He liked the peace he felt as he watched her sleep, liked the way she would babble as he gave her her toys to play with. Mateo had never thought about being a dad before Grace and Judd had Robin, but now… It was all he wanted.

So when Marjan decided to tag along on one of his babysitting days with him, he hadn’t expected her to bring up them having their own kids. He had been standing in the kitchen with Robin balanced on his hip as he grabbed the 7 month old’s bottle from the fridge and warmed it up in the microwave.

Robin was babbling as always, and Mateo smiled down at her. Marjan was sitting on the couch, still nursing her sprained ankle, which Mateo had elevated using one of Grace’s lesser used decorative pillows.

“You’re really good at that, you know.” Marjan said and Mateo turned around to look at her. “What?” He asked, grabbing the bottle from the microwave and testing the temperature on his hand before giving it to Robin.

“You’re really good with her. Have you-have you ever thought, y'know about having kids?” Mateo shook his head before walking over to Marjan, sitting down with Robin in his lap.

“Honestly, not really until this little bugger came along. But if you want kids… I’d be open to that.” Marjan smiled, leaning over and kissing his cheek. Mateo smiled back at her, before gently tickling Robin’s stomach.


End file.
